the sister location story
by Tess the singer
Summary: this story is about their past and current lives, there is violence so read with caution.
1. Chapter 1: Ballora

FNAF (five nights at Freddy's) fan fiction

Chapter 1: Ballora

Hello my name is, Ballora. My story started many years ago, you know before I became this monster! I was once beautiful, I had everything I could possibly want or need in life, I was a pro dancer, I had everything going for me. Shining lights, fans, and a loving family. I couldn't imagine life without them. So anyway now that you know at least the basics of my life, i'll tell you about how I became such a beautiful dancer. I remember watching my sister dance up on stage, and I knew that's what I wanted to do, I just knew it! I began taking dance at the age of five, it was a slow start but eventually I got the hang of it. Dancing quickly became a passion of mine I knew that if I stopped my life would not be the same, and so I kept dancing. I got my first solo at age 6, I was born for that part, there wasn't anyone who could have done it as good as I did that night.I remember the spotlight shining on my face, the crowed cheering as I finished my solo. Soon after my first solo I had the honor of having many more solo's afterwards.

Years later, at age 14 I auditioned to get into the top school of arts. I had practiced and practiced for this there was no way I was gonna fail this audition, I couldn't fail I had to succeed everything I worked hard for would all pay off in this moment. The judges called my name, I breathed slowly in and out shaking off any nerves that were inside of my body. I walked in, answered their questions and then I heard my music play. As I finished my routine, I bowed and smiled, knowing I had done my absolute best in that moment. Weeks later, I received a letter I read every detail in that letter I could not miss a single thing put into that paper. As I read it my eyes grew wide, I made it in I actually did it, I ran to my mother and father and told them the best news ever! they were extremely proud of my accomplishment. Nothing could make me feel any happier. That night our whole family went out to dinner to celebrate my success. My whole family was the happiest I have seen them in a long while. However the happiness didn't stay long.

AN:warning it gets graphic.

After dinner, we went for a walk through the city. We loved walking and looking at all the beautiful buildings and looking at the stars. My Dad and I walked to a park bench and sat down, I remember him telling me how proud he was to call me his daughter, he told me how beautiful I was when I danced, he said I was like a star dancing in the beautiful night sky. As we got up, a black figure came out from the bushes, he fired a gun, my Dad's blood splattered all over my face and clothes, the bullet ricocheted off the asphalt into my eye, blood began spouting out of my eye. The man came closer and gave me a devil of a smile and stabbed me multiple times in the stomach each time blood splattering everywhere, I could feel my body going limb, the pain was way to great to bear,the worse part of it all was, he seemed to enjoy my discomfort. then with one swift motion he brought the knife down into my skull, the knife puncturing through the back of my head. Suddenly My whole world went black, There was no feeling in my body what so ever, I was gone.

AN: I hope you enjoyed chapter one, so before I go I wanted to tell you that this is my vision of Ballora's story before she became an animatronic in sister location. And I do not own any of the characters scott cawthon owns them. Well anyway I hope you enjoy and I cant wait to write chapter 2. now remember this is a rated M story so read with caution. Thank you and have a wonderful day.


	2. Chapter 2: circus Baby

Chapter 2: Circus Baby

AN: so just a friendly reminder that this is a rated M story for a reason so proceed with caution. I also do not own the characters those rights belong to Scott Cawthon. So without further a do here is chapter two of the sister Location Story. I hope you enjoy it!

Hello my name is baby, I don't remember my real name you know before I became an animatronic, but I do remember some of my life before all of this, I was once a human like you were, I once walked in the bright sunshine, like you did and now, well I'm stuck down here with nothing, no freedom, my life was taken too short. All I want is my life back so I can see the beautiful rays of sunlight again, instead of darkness and shadows. My life story is a short one because I did not live that long, but I will still tell you what my life was like before I was taken from the world. I remember being a child loving life, I loved to sing, and perform magic tricks it was what I was best at. I loved ice cream the cold feeling of it touching my lips and the sweet taste as it touched my tongue, I loved how it would melt in my mouth as I swallowed. There was nothing like ice cream in my opinion, nothing was better than that cold treat I had the pleasure of eating. I remember having red long wavy hair with freckles sprinkled across the bridge of my nose, I had bright green eyes and I loved wearing dresses. All my life I knew I wanted to be a performer, where I could make crowds laugh, cry, and just have a good time. That life that I dreamed of though didn't seem possible, but I just had to make it work I just had to for if I didn't at least try I knew I would regret it later on in life. So I looked for auditions anywhere I could, I never got in, but I never gave up I kept trying and trying, each time getting rejected, but one day I decided to make my own performance. I gathered up some friends and we sold tickets to our show, people around town came and watched our shows and gave us very helpful tips on how to do better next time, and we took those tips seriously, we would practice hours on end each day until our show and each time more and more people arrived to watch our shows! we were a hit the people loved us, we inspired everyone around us to follow their dreams and to never give up, for it may seem impossible but in reality it's just challenging, you may not get it on your first try or even the second or third time, but that is not a reason for you to not keep trying. I knew in my heart that this was what I was born to do. Our names were being heard around our town and in other towns, and soon the word spread and we were golden. Nothing could take away the happiness I felt at this moment. I walked across the big stage with thousands of people there to see us, I swallowed and said, "will everyone please stay in your seats the show will begin momentarily."All the talking came to a halt as I said those words, I walked backstage to prep for our show. ''cue the lights.'' I told our technician. He dimmed the lights and my friends and I went on stage to perform our act.

AN: this is where it gets violent so proceed with caution

as our music started to play I heard the crowd begin to screech and holler, I didn't know what the commotion was about but I knew something wasn't right, so I jumped of the stage landing harshly on the ground my leg made a loud terrible pop I buckled to the floor holding my leg, I saw my bone had popped out of place, it was sticking up through my skin. I tried to move but the pain in my leg was keeping me from moving even an inch, I looked helplessly at the crowd and saw them running for their lives, leaving me here in misery, even the ones I thought were my friends walked right past me, they left me here alone on the ground badly injured, tears began to fall not because of the pain but because of the hurt I felt inside, from them leaving me behind, and that's when I saw him, he had an evil grin on his face, he ran towards me and said, ''did your precious friends leave you here?'' I spat in his face, he laughed historically, he picked me up and began choking me, he then slammed me onto the ground as hard as he could, I heard a crack as my world turned black...

AN: thank you for reading chapter two. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Let me know in the reviews which background story you liked most so far, Ballora's or baby's. Can't wait to write chapter 3 for you guys. Now remember this is my take on the characters lives before becoming animatronics. However once I finish all the back stories of these characters I will begin to write their lives in the pizzeria.


	3. Chapter 3: funtime freddyBon bon

Chapter 3: funtime freddy/ Bon bon

AN: hello guys so once again this story is rated M so proceed with caution, I do not own any of these characters those rights belong to scott Cawthon. Now let's get into the story of Fun time freddy and Bon bon. Funtime freddy is one of my favorite character in FNAF SL I love his personality and his voice! so yeah enough of me talking let us get into the story.

Hello! there I'm funtime Freddy and this is my Pal Bon bon, we have always been friends, and I can't imagine my life without him, well anyway before I became this bear robot type thing with my best friend on my hand, I used to be a ventriloquist and a stand up comedian, I was the best of the best, really no lie, I could honestly fool a crowd into thinking my puppet was actually talking! It was so fun! I wish I was able to do it longer. Too bad my life was cut short due to an evil being, and now I just stay in a dark place no crowds to cheer me on, all I have is Bon bon and a dark room full of electrical shit. My life began a long time ago, I was never the popular boy, I didn't have a lot of friends as I was socially awkward and really couldn't get any friends, I was an outcast, a loser, a nobody, but one day I found a broken down puppet and then my journey began. My puppet and I began doing little performances for my parents, they did not agree with what I was doing, because they thought it was weird and unnecessary, but eventually they put their rude opinions to the side and started helping me grow in my love for ventriloquism. Later on some boys were picking on a boy in the ally, without thinking I ran over to them and punched one of the guys square in the nose, he fell but soon got up and swung his fist in my face, I pushed him extremely hard into the wall and he was knocked out. I then went over to the boy and helped him up, ''are you ok?'' I asked him, he replied softly ''I'am now.''

''how old are you anyway?" I asked the boy

''I recon I'm the same age as you, I'm very small for my age.''

''oh, ok my name is, Freddy what is your name?"

''I'm Bonnie, but you can call me Bon bon.''

That's how our friendship began, I told him about my hobby and he loved it!

We then began doing shows together we were inseparable, we were Freddy and Bon bon the duo. I was happy that I finally had a friend to do my shows with, the crowd loved us, we were a sensation all around our town! We always made sure that none of our shows were boring or not enjoyable by the audience, each show was different and new the people never knew what we were gonna do next. One day Bon bon and I were invited to perform an opening act for the most famous circus in town! I was so excited and couldn't believe what I was hearing, later that day I started preparing for our show on the big stage for tomorrow evening.

The next day, I woke up and could not contain my excitement for I was actually gonna perform in the most famous circus ever! How could this be happening to me, what did I do to deserve this outstanding honor? My parents were actually proud of me for once and I knew I could not screw this up, for this is my dream, this is a once in a life time opportunity and I was not gonna mess this up, I'am going to do my best and succeed in my performance with Bon bon and my puppet!

Hours later, it was that time the time to prove to this town that i'am not a loser, to prove I'm not a nobody, and to prove I'am worthy of their approval. After tonight I will be known, after tonight I will be famous, I will be someone worth being friends with, I'm not a loner and I will not let anyone take this one moment away from me, this is my time to shine!

''hey Bon bon, are you ready for our big performance?''

''yes, I'am Freddy!''

''then let's go get em!''

As we entered the stage we were greeted with a huge applause, I was pumped and I was so ready to do this performance with my friend by my side.

After we finished our act we were graced with another applause we even got a standing ovation, my cheeks flushed a color pink, I was so happy and overjoyed that they had enjoyed our opening act, I have never felt happier than I do at this moment in time. Oh how I loved the feeling of being appreciated for what I love to do, its always an honor a feeling that can never get old no matter what.

WARNNING IT GETS VIOLENT HERE do read with caution

As we walked off stage I heard screams coming from a mile away it felt like. I ran to find my parents and Bon bon, but I tripped and fell hitting the ground wit a loud thump biting my lip in the process, my mouth tasted like blood a vile taste. I got up and ran, I saw Bon bon but just I was running towards him a man came out of nowhere taking an axe chopping Bon bon's bod in half, I could see the other half of him his insides hanging out gushing with blood, and the man laughed and laughed, something inside of me snapped, I charged at him swung my arm punching him in the back of the head. The man fell on floor but didn't stay down long, he lunged at me with his axe chopping my hand clean off my arm, I screamed in horror, fearing for my life I tried to call out to my mom but was cut off by an axe swinging down chopping my head in half, I don't remember what happened after that for I was dead...

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter of fun time Freddy and Bon bon, I hope you all have a wonderful day or night. Thank you so much for reading.


	4. Chapter 4: fun time foxy

Chapter 4: Funtime Foxy

AN: so this character I'm putting a little twist on Fun time foxy isn't as he/she seems. As usual this story is rated M for a reason so proceed with caution. I hope you enjoy this chapter! oh yeah and this whole chapter will most likely be filled with violence and it may be triggering to some people, you have been warned.

I'm funtime Foxy, my story isn't sunshine and rainbows at all, my life now is basically how my life was when I was alive. My parents noticed I was different when I was about 3 years old when I enjoyed watching movies where people suffered, instead of feeling sadness or grief I felt nothing at all so I would just laugh manically at their despair. My concerned parents immediately took me in to have brain scans, what they found was astonishing, I was missing apart of my brain called the hypothalamus which is responsible for feeling. The doctors recommended that I be institutionalized, and of course my parents agreed.

Years later, I was just beginning to be moved into my 11th asylum I kept being moved from facility to facility because none of the workers could handle my manic behavior, to them I was a lost cause. At this point I was in a car handcuffed, drugged, with a bag of some sort on my head, it was dark and I was having none of it, I was fighting back every chance I had, I needed to break free! I noticed the car came to a stop, I was forcefully escorted to the front door, were they ripped the bag off of my head, I screamed and thrashed around trying to break free of their grip. Each time I did so I was greeted with a fist thrashed in my face, that only made me angrier. With all my strength I was able to break free of their harsh grip, I kicked and punched each and everyone of them I didn't back down I showed no mercy, I stomped on one guys noes hearing an unpleasant crack, and blood oozing out from his noes, I bit a women's finger right off, blood spewing everywhere I laughed at her pain, I was having too much fun! As I was about to punch another person I was hit with something hard in the back of my head, suddenly I fell to the ground knocked out!

Hours later, I awoke in a hospital looking bed shackled down by a harnesses that was pulled tightly around my whole body. I couldn't move, one of the doctors came in and put something in my mouth, I knew what they were about to do, it was called shocked therapy, it never worked on me so I don't know why they think this time will be any different. Minutes later my body went through a surge of electrical waves, my body going out of control as each wave hit me. Once it was done I couldn't feel my body so they had to escort me into my room, where I met my roommate who probably won't last long, now that I'am here.

A few minutes later i'am able to feel my body again, I went up to my new roommate and said, ''you won't make it to dinner.'' my roommate began to cry, so I shut him up with my knee banging into his face, a loud crunching noise could be heard as I did that, blood came from out of his nose and lips, he begged and begged for me to give him mercy but I just couldn't stop, I kicked him right in the eye and started biting off each finger from his hand, blood was spilling all around us, I heard the doctors coming, so I quickly started barricading the door so they couldn't get in, I then bashed my roommates head into the ground as hard as I could, I the grabbed his head and snapped it in a quick fast motion. ''he is dead I said aloud.'' I could hear them outside my door trying to break it open but they just couldn't do it.

Hours later, they finally were able to break down the door. I ran as fast as I could, which is pretty fast if you ask me. I was booking it down the hallways, people shouting from all directions, all I knew was the fact that I was getting out of this hell hole, I wanted a normal life I wanted a family. I made my way to the door where a guard was waiting for me, I slid right underneath him kicking him right in the crotch, he buckled with pain. ''yes, I made it out!" I said to myself, but I knew my adventure was far from over, I needed to find a good hiding spot or else I was gonna get caught pretty fast, so I needed to come up with a plan and fast. As I thought of a plan I could hear sirens from afar and I knew my time was running short, I quickly turned into a corner and saw a stage there was a duo performing some sort of a comedy act, I thought to myself how cool it would be to be on that stage, that's when I heard a gunshot, it came from the community park, I ran the opposite direction and noticed a girl who was about my age, she was on the ground with a badly broken leg, I chuckled to myself I loved seeing others suffer for they don't know suffering until they lived my life. I then decided to go back to where I heard that gunshot so I could see who it injured. As I was making my way back the duo that was once on stage were on the ground dead, the smaller boy had his body cut in half and the taller one's skull was chopped in two and he was missing a hand. How unfortunate I thought to myself. I finally made it to the community park where I saw a beautiful, slender, teen dead with her father I'm guessing near her. I heard footsteps coming near so I made a break to the bushes where I hid. It looked like the rest of the teens family, her mother and sister they began to sob. I ran out of the bushes and into some kind of building, before I was able to read what it said I was impelled by sword, it pierced through my body, I fell and I knew I was a goner.

AN: where you expecting fun time foxy to be just as bad as purple guy? Well anyway now you can see they all died on the same day, in the same town I will be introducing Ennard a little later on in the story and what gender should funtime foxy be? Well I hopped you enjoyed this chapter see you in chapter 5!


End file.
